A beam is a horizontal or inclined support used in construction engineering. The task of a beam in a structure is to support upper structures, such as floor slabs, roof, ceiling, bulkhead, bridge, road, or rails, for instance.
In many applications, the beam has a precise specification, definition, and instructions according to which the beam is to be manufactured during the manufacturing phase. The manufacture of a steel rail beam of a train, for instance, has to be done manually. During manufacturing a positioning mould or fasteners or jig is/are made for the rail beam. However, a problem with the prior art is that the rail beam does not keep to the tolerances in the jig after manufacturing due to deformations caused by heat input directed to the seams of the beam during manufacturing.
Thus, the beam does not meet the vertical tolerance, up/down tolerance and/or horizontal tolerance, left/right tolerance. A finished beam that is not according to the tolerances also cannot be straightened or made to comply with the specification afterward.